<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day- Tyrus One-Shot by matteahayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458328">Sick Day- Tyrus One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn'>matteahayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Freshman Year, Hoodie fic, Love Confessions, M/M, caring tj, sick Cyrus, soft tyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus is sick on his and TJ's 6 month anniversary. TJ is really thoughtful about it and it Cyrus is whipped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day- Tyrus One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrus woke up that morning feeling absolutely awful. His eyes were itchy, his throat was sore, and there was snot smeared on his pillow. Gross! He groaned and rolled over. There was no way he was going into school today even if he wanted to. Normally, he would’ve gotten himself out of bed, but he couldn’t make himself today. He laid his head back down on the pillow, and before he knew it was twenty minutes later and his mom was tapping on his door.<br/>
“Cyrus,” she said gently, padding over to him. She opened his blinds and he winced against the light.<br/>
“Mom,” he protested. She turned to look at him and saw the paleness of his face.<br/>
“Cyrus, baby, you don’t look so good,” she cooed. He pulled himself begrudgingly and stared at her blearily.<br/>
“I don’t feel so good,” he croaked. He was taken aback by the raspiness of his voice, although part of it was probably just because it was the first thing he had said all morning.<br/>
“You rest, okay? I’ll call the school and leave some cold medicine on the counter in the bathroom for when you’re ready.” He nodded, and she planted a kiss on his cheek before waltzing away. </p><p>	He promptly fell asleep again and when he checked his phone, it was 10:45 in the morning. He must’ve been really sick because he hadn’t ever slept in that late in his life. He had texts from his friends wondering where he was. (Except Andi- she was at SAVA so she didn’t know he was gone). He shot off quick responses to Jonah and Buffy but laughed when he opened TJ’s. His boyfriend had sent several worried messages.<br/>
7:35 am ~ Cyrus where are you? ~<br/>
7:42 am ~ You’re gonna be late ~<br/>
7:45 am~ Anddddddd you’re late. That’s never happened before ~<br/>
10:10 am ~ You better have a good excuse for not showing up today ~<br/>
Cyrus’s heart stopped at this last one. That tone did not sound like TJ. What was going on? Then, his eyes flashed to the date. January 26. Their sixth month anniversary. His face went cold and he buried his face in the pillow. Of all the days to be sick! He couldn’t believe he had forgotten! They were supposed to go on a date after school to celebrate. That apparently wouldn’t be happening. He groaned and punched at the keys, knowing he had to try to respond with something.<br/>
~ Teej I’m so so sorry ~ 10:47 am<br/>
~I'm sick with a cold and I can barely get out of my bed ~ 10:47 am<br/>
~ I just woke up but I should’ve texted you earlier ~ 10:48 am<br/>
~ Happy 6 months~10:48 am<br/>
He immediately clicked his phone off after sending it. The damage had been done; he didn’t want to be agonizing over if his boyfriend would forgive him. He slid out from the covers, but when he went to stand up, he sneezed and got snot all over the sleeve of TJ’s basketball sweatshirt. That was just perfect; he had muddied not only their relationship but TJ’s (and his) favorite hoodie too. Cyrus dragged himself across the room, peeling off the hoodie and throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper on his way to take a shower. He didn’t feel like doing anything, but he smelled like death. </p><p>	He had taken a dose of the cold medicine before he got in the shower, and he was already feeling better by the time he padded downstairs to the kitchen. He didn’t feel like he deserved to feel anything but guilt though because of how he had treated TJ this morning. His phone pinged from his pocket when he was getting the cereal from the cupboard, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to check it. With a sigh, he sat down on the counter and placed the phone in front of him. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking with anxiety or because he was sick. However, where he had expected TJ’s response to feel like getting hit with a bulldozer, it actually was like being thrown a pillow.<br/>
11:22 am ~ awwwwww Cyrus babe it fine I hope you’re resting~<br/>
11:22 am ~ happy 6 months! We can just put our date on hold ~<br/>
11:24 am ~ Or better I’ll just come over after school with soup<br/>
and we can watch your favorite documentary ~<br/>
It was enough to make Cyrus want to cry. How had he gotten so lucky to have TJ as a boyfriend? He should’ve expected that TJ would be the type of person to be really good at caring for someone when they were sick. This was perfect because Cyrus needed someone to baby him when he wasn’t feeling well, although he would never let anyone know that.<br/>
~ You don’t have to come over. I don’t want to get you sick ~ 11:25 am<br/>
TJ’s reply was almost instant.<br/>
11:25 am ~ Underdog I’m coming and if you don’t<br/>
let me in I will literally bang down your front door ~<br/>
Cyrus laughed and had to bite down a smile. He could actually believe that was true. He sighed, and then a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.<br/>
~ Bring one of your hoodies please ~ 11:26 am<br/>
Cyrus settled on the couch and tried to watch something, but he couldn’t focus. He was pretty sure he drifted off a few times. He took another dose of the medicine about mid-afternoon though, and he was starting to feel a lot better. Which was both a good and bad thing, he supposed. He would be alert and less sick when his boyfriend came over, but he wouldn’t really need his soup or companionship. He would still gratefully take it though.<br/>
At about four o clock, there was a soft knock at the door. Cyrus leaped up from the couch and then slowed down when he realized he was being over eager. He pulled open the door and saw TJ standing there with a thermos in one hand and his dark blue sweatshirt in the other. He was wearing such a soft expression that it made Cyrus’s heart melt.<br/>
TJ stepped in and Cyrus closed the door behind him. Before TJ could even say anything Cyrus grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on. Instantly, he relaxed. It was the comfiest thing and it smelled so much like TJ. It was probably a good thing his other one needed washing because he had had it for two months now and it didn’t smell like his boyfriend anymore anyways. Cyrus looked at TJ to seem him beaming at him.<br/>
“Wow,” he chuckled. “I see why you really wanted me to come over.” He pretended to be wounded, but he knew how much Cyrus had missed him.<br/>
“Shut up,” Cyrus whined, leading them to the couch. “I really needed this.”<br/>
“What happened to the other one?” TJ asked. He sat down, close to Cyrus but not touching. Cyrus wished he could pull TJ into him, but it probably wasn’t a good idea anyway since he still had a cold.<br/>
“I sneezed on it,” Cyrus admitted growing red. Had he really just admitted that? “Just like I sneezed all over our relationship,” he added. He noticed his hand was between them and he pulled it away.<br/>
“Oh Cyrus,” TJ breathed, seeing the pained look on Cyrus’s face. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He held his arm out in acceptance. Cyrus paused for a minute before leaning into it. He felt safe tucked under TJ’s shoulder, but something didn’t quite feel right.<br/>
“I still feel bad,” Cyrus admitted. “You had to trash our plans to come watch me be pitiful.”<br/>
“Cyrus,” TJ breathed, gently tilting Cyrus’s head to look at him. “You’re not pitiful. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.” His eyes told Cyrus that this was absolutely true, and he shouldn’t argue. The taller boy then slammed the thermos of soup on the coffee table, causing Cyrus to flinch back in surprise. “Now, I warmed this up in the microwave just for you, so you better eat it,” TJ requested. Cyrus laughed at that. He went to grab a spoon while TJ flipped through the channels on the TV. Just as Cyrus was sitting back down, he saw a flash of one of his favorite nature documentaries.<br/>
“Wait, go back!” Cyrus shouted. TJ stumbled for a minute before finding the right channel.<br/>
“The Komodo dragon can run up to 11 miles per hour in short bursts,” the host said in a soothing Australian accent. Cyrus grinned, and TJ smiled at Cyrus’s excitement. Cyrus held the thermos of soup to his chest as he wiggled back into TJ’s arms. They sat there for quite a while in shared silence, taking in the majesty of the komodo dragon. Cyrus had to admit that the soup actually was pretty good. He couldn’t ever remember being more content. He looked over TJ, who seemed to be enjoying the show even if it wasn’t something he would ever pick. Suddenly, his life seemed to flash before his eyes as he imagined them having a life together. It was cheesy, but at that moment he had never felt so sure. He felt a little dizzy, and he gasped.<br/>
“What?” TJ smirked.<br/>
“I love you,” Cyrus blurted out before he could stop himself. TJ’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise. “You don’t have to say it back,” he added. TJ coming over here with soup and a hoodie was declaration enough in Cyrus’s mind.<br/>
“Cyrus,” TJ’s grin grew wider. “I love you too.” Cyrus’s shoulders slumped in relief. It was a lot more casual than he had been expecting for this moment, but it was good to have it said. They took each other’s hands and sat there for a moment. Then they both looked up and locked eyes. TJ went to lean forward, but Cyrus stopped him, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s chest.<br/>
“I’m still sick,” Cyrus reminded him. TJ huffed and rolled his eyes, putting on his pouty face. “Fine,” Cyrus relented. “Just not on the lips.” TJ gently took Cyrus’s face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on Cyrus’s forehead. The smaller boy had to stop himself from blushing. His boyfriend’s kisses still made him melt. In the hoodie, eating soup made specifically for him, snuggled against a caring boyfriend who would do anything for him, Cyrus's heart felt warmer than it ever had in his life despite having a cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heeheeeheee I referenced my Sweatshirt Swap fic in this so if you haven't read it you might want to (Its almost at 1000 hits ahhhhh THANK YOU) </p><p>the things I do for this account- I looked up Komodo Dragon facts lmao</p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. It turned out a lot longer than I expected ooooop : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>